pretenderfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Lyle
Overview Episodes you need to watch for Mr. Lyle (Jamie Denton) are from Season 2 onward, when Mr. Lyle premiered. In Bloodlines, (Season 2 finale) we find out Mr. Lyle is one of the possible candidates for Miss Parker's twin. His blood was also tested along with other kids from the red files. (He's apparently detailed in the eighth red file that is also about Miss Parker.) Later, Crazy reveals he is indeed Miss Parker's twin...separated from their mother at birth by Mr. Raines who placed Bobby, as he was known then in the foster home and then later re-entered his life after Bobby turned 15. William Raines spent more and time with Bobby influencing him ways that caused his behavior to radically change. Bobby's behavior if not personality changed so much after meeting with Raines that his adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Lyle Bowman tried to punish him. His father, who forced Bobby to call him Mr. Lyle would place Bobby in a shed the exact same size as the prison cell. This may not be true because the woman that informed Miss Parker and Sidney of this, Bobby's adoptive mother, showed evidence of not being completely sane. Mrs. Bowman was seen yelling and trying to feed dogs that were not there. Background Mr. Lyle's history with the Centre is somewhat murky. Despite his blood ties with the Parker family, when he was first introduced, it was not as a Parker, and he was given control seemingly over Miss Parker's team, hence the dislike that immediately flared between the two. Miss Parker was often inspired to thwart Lyle by sending him on wild goose chases (Flesh and Blood – Miss Parker: "Dance, puppet dance!") or simply not informing him of progress as he had requested him. In some episodes, it seemed Mr. Parker had a healthy fear-induced respect for him. Later though, Mr. Raines and Mr. Parker would plot to get Lyle in trouble and that's how he lost his thumb. (Episode: Past Sim) Mr. Lyle is pure evil basically. It is not known why, except that most likely Raines had a lot to do with it. He tried to kill Jarod (Back From The Dead Again) and also tried to blow up both Miss Parker and Jarod, and there is evidence he murdered a number of people who were at a Centre office where he stole vital information and attempted to sell it to the highest bidder. He has also been accused of cannibalism, and killing several Asian women. These were possibly mail order brides. Men! Ordering women like they were snow tires. (Miss Parker) Family The paternal parentage of Mr. Lyle as well is Miss Parker is the subject of debate. He is Miss Parker's twin, that appears to be certain, and therefore also a sibling of Ethan, Jarod's half-brother. Relationships Mr. Lyle has a tenuous relationship with his twin Miss Parker, forged by the evidence of their sibling ship. He has a special relationship with Brigitte which causes much speculation on the paternity of her child, Baby Parker with an apparently infertile Mr. Parker. Quotes :Independence. That's a privilege of the strong. :I'm just crazy about leftovers. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Centre Personnel Category:Killer Category:Miss Parker's Family Category:Red Files